Forbidden Loves Of Hogwarts
by harrylovers
Summary: Read it and find out...people find love in the strangest places
1. Forbidden Loves Of Hogwarts

Harry dropped his cloak on his bed. He had just finished playing Quidditch. He lay down on his bed beside his cloak. His strong arms caressed his groin. The only thing on his mind right now was Hermione. He pictured her face smiling from the back of the cheering crowd. He closed his eyes lazily.

"Harry? Harry?! Oi!" Harry sat bolt upright. Ron came into the dormitory, his Quidditch robes covered from head to toe in mud. He saw Harry sitting on his bed panting heavily. He looked at every inch of Harry's muscular body. His heart lurched into his throat. Wait, what was he thinking? Ron shook his head and dumped his broomstick on his trunk.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Meanwhile Hermione, rosy-cheeked from the breeze outside knocked on the door of Professor Snape's office. She waited impatiently, tapping her foot, her essay clutched in her hand. Snape came to the door and opened it slowly.

"Can I help you, Granger?" he sneered seductively. Wow, he looked sexy, his dark hair windswept, occasionally whipping his face and prominent, erect nose. It reminded her of...well...

"Yes, sir...my essay, I need to hand it in" She held the parchment out, her hand suddenly shaking.

"Come in, I will mark it" he indicated a hard-backed chair in-front of his aging desk. Hermione eagerly sat down and crossed her legs. She then started twirling her hair while licking her lips...seductively. Wait...what was she doing? She blinked and brought her hands back to the desk. Luckily Snape hadn't noticed.  
  
"While you're here, could you just hang this sign above the desk?" It was a sign saying 'Professor S.Snape ',

"While I grade your paper" Hermione nodded and took the sign from Snape. She climbed upon the desk, facing Snape she streched up, hanging it up. Her skirt rode higher up her thigh. Snape caught himself looking up at the young, beautiful form in-front of him.

"Sir?" Hermione had caught his gaze. Snape shook his head and faced the paper again Devils Snare is commonly...Hermiones skirt was riding higher up her thighs as she stretched to pin the sign in place...chokes the victim slowly, painfully....Slowly, painfully Snape lifted his eyeline to his pupil again. He never noticed that she was a woman. Hermione screeched and slipped. Snape winced as she came down upon him.

"Sorry,sir-"Hermiones legs were wrapped around his midriff,and they could feel each others hearts hammering. Hermione was overcome with lust. Snape could smell her sweet scent as her face was barely an inch from her face. Then all of a sudden...


	2. No One Messes With Harry Potter

Hermione came through the portrait hole into the common room. Her hair was a mess. Her pink bra-strap was halfway down her shoulder. She had a dazed yet happy look on her face. Her skirt was lop-sided.

"Hermione, oi!" Ginny called from a chair by the fire. Hermione flopped into the chair next to her.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Ginny seeing the look on Hermiones face.

"You won't believe what just happened-"she began. She gulped,

"I just...I..."

"Is it Harry?"

"What...no...I mean yeah! Yeah!" she stuttered. She couldn't tell Ginny it was Snape.

"Did you and Harry just...?" Ginny indicated Hermione's bra strap. Hermione shrieked and pulled it up.

"I have to go Ginny, bye!" Hermione sprang up, smacking into Harry.

"Oh, sorry Hermione" he apologised.

"No, No problem..." with that Hermione disappeared up into the girl's dormitory.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ron slipping into Hermione's vacated seat.

"She said it was, well, you Harry" stated Ginny.

"Me?" Harry asked surprised.

"Well...her bra-strap was half off. I thought you and she had...well"

"WHAT?!" said Harry and Ron together.

"I never!" exclaimed Harry.

"She's insane!" shouted Ron. Harry was shocked. Maybe this was a sign Hermione liked him as much as he liked her? Yet, had she just been with someone else? Harry felt anger surge through him. He had to tell Hermione how he felt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had ran to Harry's dorm without thinking. She needed comforting. She was sure he'd understand. She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Harry!" she gasped as he entered the room. She sprung herself on him nearly knocking him off of his feet.

"Hermione, what?" queried Harry.

"I need to talk to you. There's something I need to get off my chest-"

"Hermione I feel the same too!"

"Huh?!"

"I knew we had a spark, I just didn't know how you felt..."

"Harry, I-" but before she could answer Harry had forced his tongue down her throat. Hermione resisted for a while then gradually kissed back. Suddenly she realised who she was really thinking of and she tried to force Harry away.

"Harry...." She pleaded.

"Please, no.." as he persisted she slapped him hard across the face.

"Ouch! What was that Hermione? I thought you wanted this?"

"No Harry...I like you but...no...Please..." Harry had forced her onto his bed, she squealed as he stripped her and himself. Then he forced himself inside her, thrusting violently. She sobbed throughout the whole horrific act. After he had finished, he threw her clothes at her, made her promise not to tell anyone.

"You tell anyone, you little whore, and you won't survive the term!" He chucked out onto the landing, and walked away, leaving her sobbing on the floor.....


	3. Except Snape

Hermione staggered to the teachers dormitories. She knocked on the door and Professor McGonagall, wearing a hairnet answered the door.

"What to you want Miss Granger?"

"Is Professor Snape there, please?"

"I'll go get him" replied McGonagall giving Hermione a mystified look. McGonagall left briefly, and Snape answered the door.

"Can I help you Herm-...I mean Miss Granger?" he continued

"Come to my room," She followed him inside, past the teachers who a gave Snape and the student queer looks.

"So, what is it you want, "He said, playfully caressing her Bra strap.

"No, it's not that..."She said lovingly, shrugging him off, clasping his hand. "What is it then?" asked Snape in a worried tone.

"It's Harry..."

"That arrogant..." he let Hermione continue.

"He..." Hermione looked at the ceiling wilfully,

" He raped me"

"WHAT?!" Snape's face had contorted in anger, bearing his teeth,

"When?!"

"Just now..." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"I'll kill him..." snapped Snape.

"But-"

"Don't you worry" Snape put his arm around Hermione and hugged her close.

"He said if I told anyone..."

"Hermione, I'll sort this out" He kissed on her the cheek reassuringly,

"You wait here"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry was laying on his bed reading '_Quidditch Through the Ages'_. Ron was playing Exploding Snap with Neville, Seamus and Dean. They heard muffled yells from the common room below.

"What's going on?" asked Dean looking up. The door of their dormitory flew open and Snape stood in the doorframe, his face menacing and his wand raised.

"OUT!" he roared. All of the boys made for the doorway,

"Not you Potter!" he growled.

"I'm not leaving you in 'ere with him!" exclaimed Ron.

Snape grabbed Ron by the front of his clothes and flung him through the door. Snape slammed the door shut.

"Sir?!" Harry started. But he didn't finish. Snape slammed him against the wall and pointed his wand straight at Harry's heart...


	4. The Rampage Of the Survivor

"SEVERUS!" The door of the 6th's year dormitory flew open once again. Dumbledore, followed by Professor McGonagall strode into the room. Harry was lying motionless on the floor. Snape was stood over him, his black eyes no longer empty and cold but full or menacing rage.

"Severus, what have you done?!" gasped McGonagall, crouching by Harry.

"What that little bastard deserved" answered Snape quietly.

"What did he do Severus?" questioned Dumbledore seriously.

"Ask him yourself. If he ever wakes up...If he does..." Snape spat and left.

"Albus, aren't you going to stop him?" McGonagall got to her feet.

"I think Severus had a reason for this Minerva"

"A reason for attacking a student...attacking Harry Potter?"

"I believe so, yes", Dumbledore pointed his wand at Harry,

"Enervate! Now if you could leave Mr Potter and I alone Minerva" No sooner had she left, Dumbledore morphed into a skinny figure with curly pink hair.

"Tonks!" gasped Harry,

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your skin, Harry! Dumbledore is at the Ministry, trying to stop Snape from being arrested"

"WHY?! He attacked me! I'm surprised I'm not dead!"

"Dumbledore knows what you did Harry"

"What do you mean 'what I did'?"

"What you did to Hermione..."

"WHAT?! How the hell does he know? She...she-"

"Harry, Hermione told Snape-" "Snape?!"

"Anyway, Snape told Dumbledore and came here..."

"But why did he attack me? He hates Hermione!"

"I don't know Harry...Dumbledore is very disappointed in you Harry" Harry lowered his gaze to the floor,

"Why did you do it?"

"That bitch thinks she can get away with this! She told Ginny she loved me!" Harry was staring at Tonks. He raised his wand.

"STUPEFY!" Tonks slammed into Dean's bed and lay still. Harry sprinted to the door and threw it open. He rammed into various people as he tanked through the common room.

"What's going on, Harry?" Ron caught up with Harry at the portrait hole.

"Get away from me!" snapped Harry. He pushed Ron away and stepped throw the hole.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hermione was perched on the edge of Snape's bed. She fidgeted uncomfortably. She hugged her knees and pulled one of Snape's fur cloaks around her. She heard someone entering the teachers common room below.

"Where's Severus?" asked a muffled voice.

"He's attacked Potter" answered Professor McGonagall's voice,

"Dumbledore's talking to him now"

"Dumbledore...he got called to the Ministry" piped up what Hermione could distinguish as Professor Flitwick's voice.

"Potter, what are you doing in here-"started one voice. But they were silenced by a loud voice shouting a curse. The voice shouted many more times until the whole room was completely quiet. Hermione got up, shaking violently. The door of the room opened slowly.

"Hello Hermione" greeted Harry in a slow voice.

"Harry, I-"

"Thought you'd come crying to Snape, eh?" Harry advanced towards her. She took a step back.

"Harry, please!"

"Why Snape? Why did you have to tell _him_? Why not Dumbledore or McGonagall?"

"I just thought-"

"Thought what? You'd get someone that hated me to finish me off?"

"I-"

"He nearly killed me? Why couldn't you just keep quiet and forget about it? Why did you tell _him?_"

"Because...I love him, Harry" replied Hermione quietly. Harry nearly dropped his wand.

"Are you taking the piss?"

"No...me and him-"

"That's why your bra strap was halfway down your shoulder?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Ginny told me! She said you liked me...She said you told her that you and me had just-"

"I only told her that because I didn't want to tell her it was Severus"

"_Severus_?! You're sick!...He's sick! You're a freak"

"What the hell is up with you Harry? You've gone insane! You're a psycho! GET AWAY FROM ME! Just fuck off!"

"You're the psycho! Erghhhh...I _kissed_ you and..._touched_ you after you'd been with him....that's sick! That's REALLY sick!"

"I didn't want to kiss you! You raped me!"

"I'm getting that bastard fired, arrested! I'm going to ruin your pathetic little life Hermione! And his too! I told you if you told anyone you wouldn't survive the term"

"Harry NO!"

"Just wait until the teachers and the rest of the school hears!"

"NO HARRY, NO! If you care about me at all...don't" She got onto her knees and begged pulling at Harry's robe.

"Get off me! I don't want his germs on me!" Harry threw her off and disappeared down the staircase...


	5. She Loves Him

Snape walked briskly along the dark corridor, his hand clutched tightly in his pale hand. A movement at the end of the corridor made him raise his wand and say,

"Lumos!" He raised his wand higher and peered to his right. Nothing. He shook his head. He turned a corner and found a wand pointed directly at his face.

"Weasley!" he growled. Ron had a look of steel upon his freckled face.

"What did you do to Harry?"

"None of your business Weasley, move out of my way and lower your wand" Ron didn't move. "Why the hell did you attack him?"

"You really want to know Weasley? I don't think you do!"

"Tell me. Then atleast I'll had a justified reason to blow your head off"

"He raped Hermione" said Snape shortly.

"What?! Don't talk shit!"

"You're the only one talking shit, Weasley!"

"He wouldn't do that...he wouldn't!"

"He did! Hermione came to me and told me, I told the headmaster. The Headmaster is at the Ministry now, no doubt getting Aurors to take him away"

"Why would Hermione tell _you_?" spat Ron.

"That is none of your concern"

"Wait...", Ron gave an expression as though he had just come to a conclusion, "Hermione was with you before she came to the common room! That's why...why she looked a mess!" "Whatever gave you that idea?" Snape shifted uncomfortably.

"No...she wouldn't...You wouldn't...That's...just wrong!You're like a 100 years old" Ron knew Snape was in his mid-thirties really, but come on, Snape?!

"Shut your mouth Weasley!"

"You're disgusting...I bet you raped her!"

"Potter raped her, I thought we established this, or are you unable to listen?"

"Harry...that pevert! Erghhh...I'll kill him...Hermione where is she?"

"In my bedroom-"

"Too much information!" Snape gave Ron a warning look.

"She is merely waiting for me to return. You can come if you want" Ron nodded and followed Snape down the corridor.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the door of the teachers common room, it was slightly open. Snape had a puzzled expression. He pushed open the door slowly, taking out his wand. Ron followed suit. The common room was dark apart from the dancing flames of the fireplace. Various teachers were nursing numerous injuries. Most were awake and looking around mystified. Professor McGonagall was rubbing her head.

"Severus! It was Potter...he attacked us all...he went up to your room-"

"Hermione..."Snape said quietly. He immediately began up the stairs. McGonagall called after him, but he ignored her. He spun into the room. He was relieved to see Hermione was there. She sat shivering on his bed.

"Are you okay?" He went over to her and picked her up.

"He's insane...he's going to kill you...he's going to kill me...he's going to kill us" Hermione had a blank expression on her tear stained face.

"Don't worry. The headmaster has gone to the Ministry" Hermione looked up at Snape's face. "If anything does happen...I don't know why...or how...but I love you" Snape kissed her, paused then looked back at her.

"I love you too"


End file.
